When a wish goes wrong - Ryouga story
by Dan Inverse
Summary: A series I create that used a wish as base by sending all the involve people toward AU, please C&C and No flames just drop a mail and I will removed it as soon as I found the mail. ^^


Ranma and Co. - 17  
  
A complete AU using WAWGW as base.  
  
When a Wish goes wrong – Ryouga story  
  
Ryouga Curses  
  
A Ranma with many crosses (Ranma/ Tenchi/ Ebourage)  
  
*******  
  
Prologue  
  
*******  
  
Ranma Saotome was bored; recently after the failed wedding incident all his fiancée stopped bugging him. Nor there is any challenger to fight. Now of days his live was just routine running away from Akane Mallet-sama. As usual Ranma was chases by Akane with Ukyou following who tries to save her Ranchan from the violent maniac.  
  
"Hey you uncute unsexy tomboy can't move around with thick thighs of your...HUH!!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice can hear from above. Akane looks up to see a blur cascading down on Ranma, and an umbrella could be seen.  
  
"SAOTOME RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ranma leaps out of the way to avoid the aerial assault. Letting the umbrella pass underneath him, smashing a crater in the ground. Ranma flipped in mid-air and came down gracefully a couple of meters away. The attacker was a black hair tired looking boy-wearing bandanna to cover his forehead.  
  
"I've." The bandanna boy stop for a while to catch his breath and continue, "I've finally found you, Ranma Saotome!" he snarled while panting hard. "I see you still are good at running away."  
  
"Err may I know who are you?" asked the confused Ranma.  
  
The bandana boy face faults "What! You didn't remember me...Ryoga Hibiki"  
  
"Err No!"  
  
"Enough now tell me Saotome why you ran out on our man-to-man fight?" By hearing the word man-to-man fight as he know why the boy in front looks so familiar.  
  
"Aha! Hibiki Ryouga I remember now, long times no see. How are you man!"  
  
"Don't be so friendly with me answer my question Saotome. Tell me why you didn't come to the fight!"  
  
"But Ryoga I waited for you at the appointed place for three days! And it was just in the vacant lot behind your house." said Ranma angrily as he remember all the trouble he went though to waited for him.  
  
"When I came on the fourth day you were gone."  
  
"Fourth day?"  
  
"Absolutely no sense of direction." Said by one of the student.  
  
"I...You have broken a man…a promise and you dared to run to China NOW DIE!" as the bandanna boy prepare to launched his attack with his bamboo umbrella.  
  
"So let me get this strait you came here to finish the fight?"  
  
"I don't want to finish the fight this is revenge!" as Ryoga pulled his umbrella open and....Still pulling and pulled. Everyone in the scene face fault, but they were more surprises when the bandana boy began to swear when he couldn't pulled the umbrella up.  
  
"Err. Ryouga couldn't you used other weapon other than that umbrella?" suggested Ranma helpfully.  
  
"Why thank...hey I know that!" as he pulled six of his bandana out and charge. The bandana to become harden and he place it between his fingers and used it as claw.  
  
"Hey what are you talking about revenge on what?" as Ranma dodge the attack effortlessly all the assault.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me I am here to destroy your happiness!" as Ryoga throw his bandana like sharp knife.  
  
"My. My happiness!" He turned to his fiancée and asked them, "Am I happy **Shit wrong question**" as he back out a bit when received glares from his fiancées due to his little comment.  
  
"Enough story already let's fights! RANMA!" Ryoga charge with both of his hand with his bandana making it razor sharp and hold it in between of his fingers like a claw. Suddenly Ranma recalled something as he moved, he side step Ryoga attack and began to run out from the school. "Hey Soatome come back!"  
  
"Excuse me for a second ka! Wait here!" as Ranma began to run out from the school.  
  
--------------  
  
A moment later  
  
--------------  
  
"Curry bread?" said the confused lost boy. He turned to Ranma, "What is this Saotome some kind of joke?"  
  
"How about this forgive and forget! What you said"  
  
"WHAT!" as Ryoga aura began to flare "How dare you insult me!"  
  
"Jeez you're greedy now here!" as he throw more breath toward the lost boy.  
  
"Garlic bread, Melon bread..." but as he throw little however he did not notice Ryoga aura flare more and more brighter.  
  
"Happy now I didn't forget anything did I!"  
  
"That's it! Prepare to die Saotome!" The bandana boy throws away the breads and gathers his Ki. "Because of you Saotome I have seen hell! ShiShi Houkoudan!" as he gather a green Ki and shoot right up to Ranma.  
  
"Mokou Takabisha!" as the energy blasts clashes and explodes.  
  
"Wow! Ryoga I taught only Moose know that trick!" said Ranma in amused but his comment was cut short when the green umbrella approaching from the smoke. Ranma was caught off guard and was hit on his chest. He was sent flying toward the fountain nearby. (AN: Hey this is my story so I said there is a fountain there will be a fountain)  
  
Ryoga didn't know what to expect when suddenly a red hair girl jump out from the fountain and attack him. The girl hand blur as she mutter something about Chestnut Fist as she deliver punches. Ryoga was pushed back, he silently thanks for The Bakusai Tenketsu training he received from the kind old lady he meet somewhere near Jusenkyo. *Jusenkyo* as Ryoga realizes who this girl might be. To confirm his suspect he asked "Ranma?"  
  
The girl tense up and looked down, she mutters some swearing under her breath and reply sheepish, "Yeah! Its me...go ahead laugh all you like." as she turned her head away ready to received insults.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Ranma-chan cursed her luck, * Stupid cursed! Now Ryoga surely laugh at a freak like me. * After a moment of silent she look up only to meet furies Ryoga that is bottling his anger.  
  
*Huh! What did I done NOW to offend that Hibiki? * "You called that a curses? With such -normal- face! Die Saotome! Horizontal PERFECT SHISHI HOUKOUDAN!"  
  
*Huh? There is a perfect Shishi Houkoudan? * But Ranma was quickly answer by Ryouga when a massive green Ki ball charging toward his direction. Ranma force to used his owned Ki blast as a shield but still he received damaged as his visual began to become foggy. *Ryoga is good if he keep this blast coming I will lose somehow, time for plan B! * As Ranma-chan fall back into a different stand and start defensive by dodging Ryoga attacks and make some quick assaults to avoid another perfect Ki Shishi Houkoudan.  
  
Dodge. Swipe. Duck. Slash. Roll. Punch. Twist.  
  
*Few more steps, * Ranma thought, 'and he'll have finished the spiral.'  
  
Punch.  
  
Kick.  
  
Done!  
  
"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!" A huge twister of brilliant ki energy rose into the air, hurricane force winds battering at the target in the center.  
  
Ranma-chan collapse, "Wow he was tough I really haven't work out so much since Saffron! Huh!" As Ranma-chan notice the black figure usually in the hurricane was not there. Suddenly Ranma-chan danger sense flare like mad but it was too late as she received a blow from behind. She ignore the pained behind as he flipped in mid-air and came down a couple of meters away couching painfully looking at the smirking Ryouga who is now wearing a strange looking armor that resemble a traditional samurai uniform but slightly modernized with a glowing light blade on his right hand.  
  
"I admit Saotome that attack was pretty impressive but it won't work when someone who can walk out from a black hole!" With that statement he rushes forward and prepare to finish the pigtail boy off permanently.  
  
/Crash! /  
  
"Airen! I bring too too tasty Ramen! Aiya! Who is this boy below Shampoo bike."  
  
**  
  
Ryouga Hibiki had the worse headache since his stay in cousin Tenchi house, it was like Ayeka and Ryoko both blast him with their energy bolts and run him over with a spaceship.  
  
"Errr!? May I know where am I?" asked Ryoga as he saw the brown hair lady sitting beside him who somehow reminded him Sasami.  
  
"Mr. Hibiki you are at the Tendo Dojo, it was Ranma-kun bring you back here while you are out cold." said the lady cheerfully, "Oh how rude of me! Where is my manner my name is Kasumi Tendo, Hibiki-san. I wonder would you like something to drink?" *Wow, She even sound like her! *  
  
"Err. Thanks but no, but please Tendo-san please just call me Ryoga will be just fine. I...I was wondering would could you kindly tell me where is Ranma."  
  
"Oh I think Ranma-kun went back to school but you may waited for him here." suddenly Kasumi realizes something on Ryoga, "Oh dear! Hibiki-san you are all sweaty, perhaps you should go take a bath and change while waiting for Ranma-kun."  
  
"Oh no I don't want to be trouble you!"  
  
"Nonsense Ryoga-kun! I really insist!" said Kasumi in a firm yet gentle tone.  
  
"Ok..."said the bandanna boy, "But could you borrow me a pair of scissors?"  
  
"Sure Ryoga-kun." as the cheerful girl hand the Hibiki boy a pair of scissors even she felt a bit confuse why the bandanna boy would need a scissors but heck this is Nerima stranger things had happen before.  
  
**  
  
Ranma-chan swore as she kicked at the water beside her, "Damn that old lady! Why can she always hit me with water" She opened the door and took off her shoes calling out, "I'm home! Kasumi where is Ryoga?"  
  
"Welcome home! Ranma-kun, Ryoga-kun is having his bath."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi I think I will settle business with him now!" reply Ranma- chan as she pour the ever ready hot water on her head revealing back to her true form as he run upstairs.  
  
**  
  
Ryoga sat down. Picking up the bucket of cold water and dumping it over his head. "Oh cold." He shivered. He shook his head as stood up his body wobbling from the coldness of his skin. With a relieved sigh he sank into the hot bath. Suddenly the door opened slowly, Ranma looked into the furo "Ryoga are you in there?" **Kasumi said he was in the bath and I could have sworn I saw his clothes in the hamper...** His thoughts froze as he saw the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. They stood there watching each other, their eyes locked into a gaze that neither could break for several moments. Ranma couldn't help eyes moved up and down the girl's body. The girl extreamly long silk like blonde hair was draped all over the floor as Ranma wished he could drown in it, with that taught in mind Ranma began to feel an odd sensation feeling between his legs.  
  
Her large green eyes with long golden eyelashes were change from embarrass to an angry glare when she saw the *manly* reaction of Ranma. Suddenly Ranma felt a strange deja vu, he became more nervous when the girl glow a reddish aura that he was too familiar with certain tomboy he know, "SAOTOME YOU PERVERT! DIE!"  
  
//Kaboom// //Kaboom//  
  
"AKANE! Please keep the volume low?" shout the middle Tendo but she was cut short and became very confused when she sees Akane walking in from the house with her school bag.  
  
"Nabiki why are you looking at me that way?" asked the youngest Tendo girl.  
  
"If it wasn't you up there than who would shout like that!"  
  
"Oh my! I though only Ryouga-kun and Ranma-kun is the only one upstairs." said the eldest Tendo girl as she suddenly appear out of nowhere as usual.  
  
As the two younger Tendo become more confused than when they saw Ranma running from an unearthly beautiful blonde woman.  
  
**  
  
"Damn you pervert I am going to dig your damn eyes out! Come back here!"  
  
"Hey stop it! It isn't my fault you know!" explain the pigtail martial arties.  
  
"Oh yeah! Than it should be my fault that you miss the big occupied sign when you enter a bathroom!" said the green eyes girl in a dangerous tone.  
  
Ranma was about to reply when he suddenly realizes something he blushed and turned away.  
  
"LOOK AT ME WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU SAOTOME!"  
  
"If you wanted to blind whoever that look at you I think you should blind all the MALES in this house!" said Nabiki sarcastically as she looked at her father and Mr. Saotome faint due to lost of blood with a silly grin plaster on their face.  
  
The blonde spun around confusingly. "Huh??"  
  
Akane kindly pointed down.  
  
The blonde looked down.  
  
She had chase after that pervert without a robe, without a towel, without undergarments . . . as conclusion she was very naked. Normally the blonde pride for her logical thinking that could rival Washu-chan but this time she cursed it as she screamed and dashed back out of the room and straight up the stairs.  
  
When everything was quite down Nabiki turned her attention back to Ranma, "Well, Saotome care to explained?"  
  
**  
  
"Ranma! You pervert come back here and take your punishment!" yelled Akane as he swing around her infamous mallet of doom.  
  
"Akane I really didn't do anything! Really I could swear upon my honor!" which finally slow down Akane as she knows that Ranma could bet on anything but his honor since he value it as much as he value his life. So for the first time Akane managed to keep her anger in check and asked in a soft tone, "Really? Ranma you didn't do anything?"  
  
"Yes! I just wanted to talk to Ryouga! How the heck do I know there is an onna is in the bath room when Kasumi said Ryouga was suppose to be." *Shit wrong word again. * Immediately Ranma realized his mistake as the familiar red aura flares right before his eyes.  
  
Being typical Akane jumps into conclusion that come out something like this, Ranma went into the bath room = want to peep the poor girl = pervert = deserved the divine wrath of her mallet-sama. However before she could pulled out her mallet her attention were draw as the door opened suddenly revealing the blonde they had seen just now hair tied with one of her bandanna into a high ponytail style while fully dress in an odd blue Kimino, however the Kimino seems to fit her well as it somehow create a image of holiness and grace as if she was a queen or a goddess.  
  
"Ehem!" Kasumi indicate Ranma to act while at the same time place her hand on Akane shoulder calming the youngest Tendo down so the youngest Tendo will not act mindlessly.  
  
"Err…Hi! I guess I am sorry for…you know. But you must believe me! I really didn't expect you inside I…were sort of…expecting a guy name Ryouga Hibiki in the bathroom not you. I swear upon my honor I am telling you the truth!"  
  
The blonde girl just narrow her eyes as she speak in her melody like tone word by word, "For you information I – AM – RYOUGA – HIBIKI!"  
  
**  
  
Up in heaven  
  
Urd look at the blonde hair girl, "And I thought that Rick kid was bad." (An: This will be explained when I write when wish goes wrong Nabiki story)  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes and disclaimer:  
  
I don't owned Ranma or any story that mention in my story someone else does so don't bother me; this is a alternative universe that Ryouga didn't show up until after the failed wedding, and if you are questioning where Ranma learn his Ki blast from, well since it was not from Ryouga I make it the fact it was from Moose. After all Moose can produce the same amount of depression like Ryouga if he was really been pushed for example the story Reprisal by katz. So how do you folks like the story?? It is a strange story I write after I read a story call 'Of Curses and Odd Hair Colors' by Mordain, 'Blonde half' by Ace Sanchez and the another stories is call 'Another Approach' by Jack Staik, Bookkeeper-At-Arms. So all the credit so goes to these three authors. * ^.^ * And lastly I need to say this in case I offended any author, if you think I offend you drop me a mail with simple straightforward English within telling me to removed it and I will understand. 


End file.
